


I Ship Us More Than The Fans

by pipsiev2



Category: Black Ring Dreams, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Attempt at Humor, CANDY FANS BE HAPPY, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Same Tv Show Au, This is trash, are you proud christian, i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: "We're both actors and act in the same show and people ship our characters and so you show me some of the fanfictions that are actually really well written and I read some on my own until I realized like a day later that yeah we kinda do act like that on set but we also do those things off set so I was wondering if you would maybe sorta want to go on a date with me because you're cute and I kinda ship us harder than the fans"





	

**Author's Note:**

> omfg Christian this is what you get for encouraging people to write Candy fics lmao #sorrynotsorry 
> 
> also omg I love Christy so much like I couldn't help but add her in it and Christy & Ashley brotp is literally my life idk why

"Hey Christian, come take a look at this."

Now see _**that** , that_ right over there is the entire reason why Christian was currently sitting on his bed, 5 seconds away from calling Christy for love advice.

Because _of course_ Andy figured that it'd be a good idea to _read fan-fictions_ about the two of them - well, their  _characters_ , but it might as well have  _been_ them - and then _show it to him_. Though, in retrospect, Christian highly doubted that _this_ is what Andy intended to happen when he did that.

Andy didn't even really do anything. He just showed Christian a few - _extremely fluffy and adorable_ \- fan-fictions of the two of them. In fact, if asked what he thought of those fan-fictions, Christian would probably start praising all of them - though, he probably wouldn't tell anybody that his favorite was the one with Christy - another fellow actor on the show - being the "she-devil" that she's always been (Christian knows that she's actually a fucking  _sweetheart_ in real life though) and playing matchmaker for the two of them.

It's also not Andy's fault that once he got home Christian decided too _search up some_ _of them_. Of course, the next day of filming went smoothly, and not once did Christian mention to Andy the fact that he had spent 2 hours last night reading fan-fictions of the two of them. The problem was, Christian started to notice just how much they actually _do_ act like their characters, in both the show _and_ the fanfics.

Which has led him to this point in time, siting on his bed, about to call Christy for some love advice. And honestly, it's not like Christian's in _denial_ or anything, he's perfectly accepted his feelings, despite the fact that he has dated girls in the past, because he's _bisexual,_ for crying out loud. He can like both and deserve not to be judged.

Taking a deep breath, Christian pressed the call button.

"Christian I swear if this is about you pining after Andy then I'm hanging up."

"Okay, how do you do that?"

"Easy, I _know_ you."

"And?"

"Ashley may or may not have called me about Andy doing the same."

"Of course Ashley told you."

"Just, the point is, Andy likes you too now quit being an idiot because Ashley and I have ten bucks riding on you."

"Who would bet with you about that?"

"...Jinxx... _Anyway_ , you better go get your man."

"Uh huh."

" _Bye_ , Christian."

"Yeah, okay, bye."

~~~

The next day on set, the _moment_ that Christian saw Andy he took the taller man by the wrist and dragged him to the break room.

Once he made sure that the door was closed, Christian turned to Andy and said "Hey, so last night I kind of stayed up realizing that we pretty much act like every fluffy fan fiction of our characters whenever we're offset. Which lead to me thinking about us _actually_ being together, in real life. And I'd actually _really_ like that. So, would you, Andy Biersack, do me the honor of going on a date with me because you're really cute and I kind of ship us harder than the fans."

Andy gave him a bright smile and replied with "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give me any Christian/Andy or Christian/Christy prompts (tbh I don't ship Candy lol I'm just writing this for the Black Ring Dreams fam that does)


End file.
